gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 162
Title- Determination Date- April 20th, 2012 Volume 28 Previous Chapter → 161 Next Chapter → 163 Snyposis A mysterious light flashed in response to Mikan trying to protect Persona from the Fuukitai. When the light clears, Luna's Alice stones are removed from the controlled students. Mikan suddenly starts to feel exhausted and doesn't know why. Then she remembers how Nodacchi-Sensei told her about the four Alice shapes, including that the fourth shape is very powerful but shortens the lifespan of the user. Shiki calls the High School Principle to tell him that he felt an abnormal amount of power from Mikan and they begin to fear that her Alice may be reaching the end of its lifespan; in other words, she might have the third Alice shape, Intermittent. Mikan begins to think the same thing, but her attention turns to Persona once the students tackle the Fuukitai and tell Mikan to escape with Persona. Before leaving, Mikan tells Luna that she she hopes she will like her Alice and she understands why Luna lived in a world of control. Mikan also tells her that she hopes Luna can live happily and remember that everyone truly cares about her. With that, Mikan leaves with Persona and Luna is speechless. The student who stabbed Natsume is also free of Luna's Alice and is remorseful of what he's done. The ESP wonders if Reo is the reason why everyone is no longer controlled. Desperate to save his friends and all the students, Natsume orders everyone to get out of the building. When the Fuukitai refuse to let him go, he unleashes a wall of powerful fire around the ESP and blocks the Fuukitai so they can't reach the ESP. Natsume orders Ruka to use the Barrier Alice to save their friends and get them to safety. Ruka asks Natsume to come with them, but he says he won't because he wants to end the ESP's evil on his own. When Ruka and the others protest, Natsume says that he won't die before he sees Mikan's smile again. He reminds Ruka about the promise they made in chapter 146 (of Natsume asking Ruka to take care of Mikan in case something happens to him). Natsume then forces everyone out with his flames. Tsubasa decides that they will use the Teleporation Alice to move the Fuukitai away and then come back to get Natsume. Ruka says that Natsume had the look of wanting to protect someone in his eyes. Ruka also says to himself that Natsume has decided to take everything concerning the well-being of the academy upon himself, and that the only one who can save Natsume from a tragic ending is Mikan. Mikan and Persona are getting close to the area where Natsume and the others are at. She accidentally drops Persona, who tells her to go ahead to Natsume without him and he will stay behind to recover his strength. It is seen in the last page that Persona has lost a large amount of blood from the stab wounds on his back. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References Unanswered Questions * Is Persona close to death? *What will happen to Natsume in midst of the fire? *Does Mikan have the same Alice condition as Natsume? Memorable Moments *Natsume doesn't blame the student who stabbed him and is willing to sacrifice himself to protect those in the Academy. *Although Natsume is willing to risk his life, he promised himself that he will not die until he sees Mikan's smile again. Quotes Category:Chapter